Impossible I: This Is Impossible, Isn't It?
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: On Kurt's thirteenth birthday, he gets a letter informing him that he has been accepted to Hogwarts. Now follow him as he makes new friends and enemies and falls in love whilst trying to solve a fight between Muggles and Wizards. Will he succeed? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**Impossible Part 1:**

**This Is Impossible, Isn't It?**

* * *

**A/N:** This is the updated version of This Is Impossible, Isn't It? if anyone has any questions about anything. Hope you enjoy reading and much hugs to the first people who review. Reviews make me happy and make me want to update more often.

**Prologue**

Kurt Hummel knew that he was different from so many other of the other boys and girls from when he was a young boy so when he accidentally made a bookcase fly into a bully who had been about to throw him into a dumpster despite the bookcase being no-where in sight and him not touching anything, he knew something was different about himself and tired very hard to keep it to him.

Unfortunately though, but to Kurt it was kind of fortunate, on his eleventh birthday, Kurt had been sat at the high table in his table waiting impatiently for his dad to finish making his breakfast and Kurt had been so expectationally hungry that a few seconds later the frying pan went up in flames, Kurt's Dad, Burt jumping back from the stove and throwing a dry towel over the flames, taming them down long enough to be sure they wouldn't re-start before turning to Kurt with a look of uttermost shock evident on his features.

That night, Burt had sat Kurt down and informed him all about wizards and witches, how they actually existed and how schools for magical people actually existed beyond the TV screens that Kurt had been so used to laying his eyes upon.

Now it was real.

So that's how Kurt found himself a few days later being enrolled into a school twenty minutes from his house that was for students who had the gift of magic.

For the first two years, Kurt's life at DAMB (Dalton Academy For Magical Beings) was magical beyond his own wildest dreams. He came home at nights and went up to his room to practice all the magical and crazy spells he had learned, he made many friends, one of them being in the form of a heavy set chocolate coloured skin girl named Mercedes Jones who ended up being in all of his classes and they always eat lunch together.

Then one night, a day after Kurt's thirteenth birthday, a war exploded between the Wizards and Muggles who both believed two different things, Wizards that they could live in peace with everyone else and Muggles that it was an outrage and an abomination to even think two different lifestyles could co-exist peacefully and after much debate, DAMB was burnt to the ground leaving Kurt with no-where to go until he received the letter that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Impossible I:**

**This Is Impossible, Isn't It?**

* * *

**A/N:** This is the updated version of This Is Impossible, Isn't It? if anyone has any questions about anything. Hope you enjoy reading and much hugs to the first people who review and more to others too. Reviews make me happy and make me want to update more often.

**Chapter 1**

In the white pale house of 22 McKinley Drive, Kurt Hummel sat in the kitchen mixing together a strawberry and banana smoothie with his wand, watching eagerly as the two flavors became one turning the once red and white mixture a silky and smooth pink until it was ready and Kurt poured the mixture out into two glasses, one for himself and the other for his best friend in the entire world, Mercedes Jones.

'Kurt, is it ready yet?,' Mercedes said to him that second as she walked into the brightly coloured kitchen from the back garden where she had been practicing spells with a new textbook that her parents had gotten for her ever since DAMB (Dalton Academy For Magical Beings) had been burned to the ground two months ago during the Muggles (non-magical folk) riots because of the fact that they had hated just about everything about Wizards (magical folk who existed in small clusters now so not to attract muggles attention and get themselves killed) and wanted them gone from their lives.

Kurt sighed to himself as he remembered hearing on the news about DAMB and how the muggles had reported it as the best thing to ever happen and how it wasn't a freak accident despite the fact that the muggles shouldn't have been able to find the school due to the magical boundaries that had been up around it everywhere including the gates.

Then two weeks after the destruction, it was revealed that a wizard who had been left nameless had helped the muggles break into the school and wreak havoc upon it.

That wizard had ended up being killed for trusting muggles as one of them had pierced the wizards heart when he or she (it had never been revealed) had turned their backs on the muggles.

'Kurt? You in there?,'

Kurt jumped, bringing himself out of his daydreams by Mercedes waving a hand in-front of his face, trying to catch his attention.

'Sorry Cedes. Just thinking,' Kurt replied handing Mercedes a glass of the Strawberry/Banana concoction and picking the other up, thoughts still on how things had changed since he had first learned about magic.

'S'Okay. What's on your mind Kurtsie?,'

Kurt smiled a little bit at that nickname, all thoughts gone from his mind now as he remembered that this was technically summer vacation (the longest one ever, not that he was complaining) and in a few weeks time both he and Mercedes would be starting at McKinley High School For Magical Children to learn more spells now that they were free from muggles who wanted to try and kill them.

'Never mind. It's not important,'

Kurt took a sip of his drink so to not answer anymore questions, letting the lovely mixture slide down his throat, moaning in pleasure when it tingled his taste buds.

'Oh my gosh. Kurt, this is the bomb,' Mercedes squealed, her cup plonking down onto the counter top of his kitchen, the pink liquid sloshing around inside the cup but thankfully not splashing over the sides as Mercedes hurried over to hug him tight, Kurt feeling the wind being dragged out of him but hugged Mercedes back, chuckling a little bit.

'Calm down Cedes. Its just a smoothie,'

Mercedes shook her head against his neck, Kurt fighting the urge to sneeze as bits of dark chocolate hair swiped at his nose and mouth.

When Mercedes pulled away from the hug, she put both hands onto Kurt's shoulders and squeezed them tightly whilst shaking him at the same time.

'Boo. Its a masterpiece,'

Kurt felt himself chuckling again, this time at the different nickname and smiled shyly, glad that Mercedes was enjoy something that he wasn't too sure he was good at.

'Kurt, I know what you are thinking,' Mercedes reprimanded him, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a firm but fair glare, 'But your cooking is the best I have ever had'

'It's not that good,'

Kurt shut up when Mercedes gave him a firmer glare, the light in her brown eyes giving off a _stop trying to deny it boo _look that had him retract his words and gave his best friend a very wide smile.

'Thanks boo!,'

'That's more like it,' Mercedes said in reply just as Kurt heard the noise of letters being shoved into the letter box followed by them falling to the floor on his doormat.

'I'll get it Dad,' Kurt shouted up to his dad who Kurt could tell was probably keeping an eye on things around the surrounding areas as ever since the War two months ago, his father had (together with a few other wizards and witches) formed a group called Wizards Against Muggles Protection Act or WAMPA for short and he now spent most of his time stuck in his bedroom trying to make sure that no muggles were trying to break down any barriers anywhere (though they couldn't do such a thing without magic) and that no wizards were trying to go against them again.

Kurt sauntered out into the living room, his eyes going up to glance at the magical clock in the main hallway that wasn't like an ordinary clock, it showed where each member of the family were right at that moment in time and what sort of emotion they were showing.

Kurt noticed his own name with a picture of his thirteen year old-self on a silver pointed arrow that pointed towards Home and the emotion that swirled along the arrow was excitement.

Why was he excited to go and get the post? Kurt thought to himself seeing the words quickly wipe themselves off the arrow and change to confusion before changing themselves to happy as Kurt walked past the clock towards the pile of mail sitting still on the doormat.

Kurt picked the letters up seeing one from his aunt who lived in England and despite being a witch herself, her aunt could also tell when things were going to happen which made the appearance of this letter kind of weird, what was going to happen today or sometime soon Kurt thought to himself knowing his emotional arrow would be probably be reading confused right now.

Hurriedly, Kurt skipped over the next few items, seeing nothing interesting but simple bills (yes wizards and witches had to pay pills too but they were to the Ministry of Magic) until his eyes came upon the very last envelope which was cream coloured and seemed to be very thick as if there was many bits of paper inside it.

But that second, the black printed words on the front of the envelope caught his attention and his eyes widened, wondering who could be writing to him about something, all of the people that he was friends with lived in this area and he didn't know anyone who wrote so formally.

**Mr K. Hummel  
The Basement Under The Living Room  
22 McKinley Drive  
Lima  
Ohio**

Kurt shook his head as he read the envelope, wondering how the hell someone knew exactly where he lived, _was this someone's crazy idea of a sick joke_ Kurt said to himself as he turned the envelope over in his hand and was met by a red seal with a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake inside it with a large letter H in the middle of them.

**H.** What on earth? He didn't know anything in the local area that began with the letter H.

'Kurt? You okay,' Kurt looked up in time to see his father coming downstairs, dressed in his usual flannel shirt, baseball cap and jeans as he tried to fit into the muggle aspect even though there weren't any muggles around here.

Kurt slowly and shakily head up the letter he had received, his address pointing towards his father and the seal on the back feeling like it was burning against his now sweaty hand.

Kurt's father's mouth opened and closed a few times as he took in the words upon the parchment before shaking his head slightly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, grabbing the letter off of Kurt.

'Kurt. Mercedes needs to go,'

'Wait. What? Why?,' Kurt asked in disbelief, wondering if this had something to do with the letter.

'No questions Kurt. Now!,' Kurt's father replied, indicating for Kurt to tell Mercedes to leave.

Kurt, who couldn't believe what was going on, walked back into the kitchen to see Mercedes sipping at her drink and reading one of Kurt's copy's of Vogue Magazine.

'Hey Kurt. You need to come and see what this horrible muggle is w-' Mercedes started to say, a look of uttermost disgust on her face until she looked up into Kurt's eyes.

'Kurtsie,' Mercedes said, putting her cup down too quickly and it toppled over, the pink mixture splashing onto the black pages staining them and Kurt felt tears prick at his eyes.

'Cedes,' Kurt started to say through a chocked breath then took a deep breath and looked his friend in the eyes. 'You need to leave.'

'Ku-' Mercedes paled instantly as she looked back at the magazine. 'Kurt, I can fix it.'

Kurt shook his head, eyes falling to the floor so Mercedes couldn't see him cry, he didn't understand why she had to go but he had a weird feeling he might not get to see her again for a while.

'Kurt,'

'Please just go Mercedes,' Kurt said in a mono-tone voice, still not wanting to look up for fear of what look he would see upon his best friends facial features.

'Fine,' Mercedes snapped as Kurt heard her get to her feet and grab up the black textbook she must have brought in when he had went to get the mail. 'Fine' She repeated, snatching up a black handbag and shoving it over her shoulder as she stomped towards the back door of the house.

Fine!,' Mercedes yelled as she stomped out the back door, it slamming shut behind her and sending weird vibrations through Kurt's body and only then did he look up, tears running freely down his face that were quickly diminished as he heard his dad talking to someone in the living room.

Kurt walked slowly back into the living room, trying to keep his mind off of Mercedes and how annoyed she looked that he almost jumped back in shock and surprise at seeing an unfamiliar man standing in his living room.

This man was taller than Kurt's father with a head full of dark curly hair and hazel eyes that seemed to bore into Kurt's soul.

'Kurt,' Kurt's father announced as he noticed him. 'I want you to say hi to Benjamin Anderson, the Minster for Magic. Benjamin, this is my son Kurt.'

Benjamin Anderson seemed to stare at Kurt for a few seconds, eying his looks and clothes before nodding once to Kurt's father.

'Its a pleasure,' Benjamin said through a sneer on his lips that seemed to state otherwise and that he would much rather be anywhere but here. 'Now Burt, I have arranged with the floo network in order for you to travel to London tomorrow and settle in before Kurt has to get things. What year are you in boy?'

'I finished my second year two months ago at Dalton Academy For Magical Beings be-' Kurt said, however Benjamin sent him a glare before he could say anything about the fire and he stopped, mouth snapping shut again.

'Third year it will be then. Excellent. My sister has a son who will be going into his fifth year,' Benjamin said with the same sneer that he had used when saying how much he was happy to meet Kurt. 'Such a charming boy. Too bad he won't be able to produce an heir for his family because of his life choices.'

Kurt had a weird feeling that what Benjamin meant by that seeing as the way he had referred to his sisters son, why hadn't Benjamin referred to this boy as his own nephew? Was he really that outraged by the boys choice that he didn't see him as his own nephew just because the boy was gay?

'Thank you Benjamin,' Kurt's father said, eyes stern as he stared the other man down who just quietly nodded and with a whip of his robes he was gone.

'Dad,' Kurt said, wondering why he had to go all the way to London.

'You've been accepted at Hogwarts sport,' Kurt's father instantly said, wide smile on his face as he picked Kurt up and hugged him tightly, Kurt patting his father on the back and wondering why he was so happy about this.

'But Dad, I never applied for that school. I'm supposed to be going to McKinley High For Magical Children in a few weeks,' Kurt said, crossing his arms and giving his best _no way _stare 'How do I not know this is some sort of joke?'

Kurt's father opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, shook his head and picked up the cream envelope with the letter from _Hogwarts_ he was sure that's what his father had called it and opened it, pulling out three seats of paper, two of which he handed to Kurt to read which he did so, wondering what the big deal was.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall **

**Dear Mr. Hummel,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely, **  
**Minerva McGonagall**  
**Headmistress**

**UNIFORM**  
**  
Third year students will require:**  
** sets of plain work robes (black)**  
** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
**  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**  
**  
COURSE BOOKS**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)**  
**by Miranda Goshawk**

**Intermediate History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**  
**by Quentin Trimble**

**Numerology and Grammatica by Lauren Wakefield and Mauricio Carneiron**

**Unfogging The Future by Cassandra Vablatsky**

**Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wihelm Wigworthy**  
**  
OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
**  
1 wand**  
**1 cauldron**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
**

**Could all third year students please remember to have their Hogsemeade permission forms signed before the start of term in order to visit the village. No exceptions if forms are not signed.**

'Dad, I-'

'All done,' Kurt's father said in reply as he handed Kurt a signed permission form for his visits to Hogsemeade, whatever it was, a village of some sort and he looked down the form.

**PERMISSION for VISIT to HOGSMEADE for**

**Kurt Hummel**

**This document hereby serves to state the aforementioned  
Third-year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard  
is permitted to visit the village of Hogsemeade at such a time  
That the school arranges, and with the signature of the undersigned  
parent or guardian.**

**The student shall abide by all such rules and regulations relevant  
to such expeditions and set by the school as per article 528/Z  
of the 1714 Edict.**

**Print Name...Burt Hummel  
Relation...Father  
Signature..._B. Hummel_**

'Thanks dad' Kurt said with a true smile as he re-read over all the items he had to get for his new school and just wondering what it was going to be like. Was he going to be bullied there for being gay or would he be okay? Only September 1st would tell.


End file.
